Unspoken Words
by Amywxue
Summary: After Nouda was defeated, Bartimaeus thinks about all the things that he never got to say to Nathaniel, and will never get the chance to say again. One-shot.


**So yeah... I just finished reading the Bartimaeus Trilogy. Literally - I finished reading the last book half an hour ago. And though the ending was sad, it was still really touching (for me, that is). Something that Bart said earlier gave me the sudden inspiration to write this little one-shot. Sorry for any grammar errors, spelling errors, and my horrible writing in general. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy.**

**Unspoken Words**

_That idiot Nathaniel, _Bartimaeus cursed. His essence, slowly swirling in the Other Place, glowed a moody purple, with the occasional flash of angry red flashing into the mix. _He's bruised my essence all over from trapping me on Earth for so many years._ _I_ still_ haven't completely healed. Next time I see him, I'm gonna-_ the djinni's furious thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he remembered - he _won't_ see the rude, annoying, typically-human boy magician... ever again. Amongst the chaos, the essence known as Bartimaeus paused for a brief moment before continuing to join the never ending stream of movement in the Other Place, deep in thought. When the djinni had first met the annoying brat, he'd grudgingly recognized that he was _different _from other magicians. True, he _had_ had his doubts when Nathaniel had become disturbingly more like Mandrake, but, with some help from Kitty, he had come to his senses in the end. _In the very end...__  
_

_I didn't even really got a chance to say all that I had to say about that brat!_ Bartimaeus realized, growing increasingly irritated.

He never got the chance to tell Nathaniel in detail just how idiotic his hairstyle was.

He never got the chance to properly tease him (when they were sharing bodies) about his thoughts of Kitty.

He never got the chance to get his full revenge on treating him so badly for the last few years.

He never got the chance to complain properly how snobby he had been as Mandrake.

He never got the chance to say that John Mandrake was a stupid name.

He never got the chance to snap at him just _how _stupid some of his missions are.

He never got the chance to prank him and watch him make a fool out of himself in front of people.

He never got the chance to inform and brag to Nathaniel of his many achievements in detail.

He never got the chance to fully remind him about how pathetic he had been that time in his study when he had threatened to stab him with a silver spear.

He never got the chance to get his revenge for blaming everything on him for the frog incident.

He never got the chance to comment on just _how_ nasty it was to share a body with a human, much less _him_.

He never got the chance to remind him just how weak and powerless he had looked when he first summoned him.

He never got the chance to cheerfully bring up how his face looked much like a startled rabbit when he realized that Bartimaeus had learnt his birth name.

He never got the chance to inform him just how ridiculous he was to jump into the lake when he merely said 'duck'.

He never got the chance to tell him that he could be a great magician if he walked down a different path.

He never got the chance to tell him anything about Ptolemy.

He never got the chance to tell him - not that he would have - about how he bore a slight similarity to Ptolemy, both in looks _and_ character.

He never got the chance to - much as he despised it - thank him for sparing his life.

Most of all, he never got the chance to tell him that, that time at the square, the sarcastic comment that he had made at the time - he had actually been very much serious.

_Ah well, _Bartimaeus mentally shrugged. _Masters come and go. I'll get summoned again some time, I suppose... hopefully a few decades later. That brats' really worn my essence thin these few years..._

But really, he did rather like to think that, in that split second, at the very end, when they and been one and the same, the boy had understood anyways.

_"What do you expect? You and your kind got her into this mess in the first place. She won't be thanking you in a hurry, whatever you do. Don't worry, though, Nat. You're not totally alone. You've always got **me**..."_

**Yes, yes, I know full well that Bart would never think anything like this, and that his comment _had_ been 100% fully sarcastic (proved by the laugh at the end, if you'll recall), but I can't help but notice that comment (which I quoted directly off the book), and how different that could be if you looked at it from a different point of view...**

**Bart: *Splutters* WHAT? How can you _write_ something like this? This is an insult! I would _never_ think anything like this! And how can you even misinterpret what I said this badly? **

**Me: Hehe... yeah... I better go run now before he gets over his shock and decides to take revenge on me... Please review!**

**Bart: COME BACK HERE, HUMAN!**

**Me: Eek! *runs for dear life***


End file.
